


The Kira Nerys Show, Starring Kira Nerys

by touchdownpossum



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Nerys stars in her own 60s sitcom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kira Nerys Show, Starring Kira Nerys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiagratia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiagratia/gifts).




End file.
